Conto de Fadas
by Meriu
Summary: Sakura sempre gostara de contos de fadas, mas nunca tinha pensado em como a sua vida parecia com um. Um original, fato, mas ainda assim, conto de fadas. [Oneshot]


_**  
Conto de Fadas  
**_

_  
Estranhas são as lembranças que temos em momentos de reflexão. Agora, por exemplo, me salta a memória de minha infância, para ser mais exata, da época em que eu ainda não sabia ler e que, por este motivo, restava ao meu irmão me contar as histórias dos livros. _

_Lembro-me bem de algumas delas serem lendas tipicamente japonesas, outras, de terror das quais até hoje confesso ter medo. No entanto, as que mais me marcaram sem dúvida foram as histórias estrangeiras que ele dizia serem chamadas de "contos de fadas". _

_Rápidas, simples e que em geral iniciavam com um "Era uma vez..." e findavam com um final feliz. Elas me encantavam de tal forma que era de praxe eu, ao dormir, sonhar com tudo que envolvia aquele mundo único. Histórias perfeitas que em minha mente infantil eram verdades deveras plausíveis._

_Cresci, mas isso não diminuiu meu interesse por aqueles belos contos, pelo contrário, o único diferencial foi o fato de que passei a ler por mim mesma as histórias que na infância me eram contadas. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, elas sempre seriam especiais._

_Foi então que, em certo dia, quando estava em torno dos meus dez anos, minha vida deu uma guinada tornando-se algo que eu própria julgava como um "conto de fadas". Decerto que não havia bruxas, princesas, príncipes ou mesmo fadas, mas se eu dissesse que não havia magia, estaria mentindo._

_A magia não veio em forma de um feitiço ou uma maldição, mas sim em forma de cartas. Cartas com poderes diversos e que outrora eram chamadas de cartas Clow, atualmente, cartas Sakura, das quais ainda sou mestra._

_Com perfeição posso pintar cada momento das aventuras que passei na minha infância. Cada batalha, cada aprendizagem..._

_O dia em que abri o livro e o guardião deste, Kerberos - apelidado carinhosamente de Kero-chan - apareceu, nomeando-me Card Captor; o momento em que Tomoyo começou a me acompanhar, sempre com uma câmera em mãos. As cartas que me tiraram noites de sono, a chegada de Shaoran, a aparição da professora Mizuki, os acontecimentos que envolveram membros da minha família e amigos próximos. O teatro, a última carta, a transformação de Yukito em Yue, o juízo final. As revelações, Clow e então, um novo báculo._

_Logo em seguida, após algum tempo de calmaria, mais um acontecimento: a chegada de Eriol e com isso, os problemas e porque não citar, as resoluções. _

_A transformação das cartas, a luta contra o urso gigante, meus sentimentos para com Yukito, a rejeição, o apoio. Promessas, o passado, a revelação da reencarnação do mago Clow, Eriol, as últimas cartas a serem transformadas, luz e sombra. A vitória, a explicação de todos os ocorridos, os sentimentos de Shaoran, o meu silêncio. A reflexão, seguida da revelação dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos, o adeus._

_Tudo aconteceu em um intervalo de pouco mais de um ano, mas parece-me que não houve tempos mais repletos em minha vida até agora. Naquela época eu sentia que tudo duraria para sempre, que nada mudaria, que tudo sempre "daria certo". _

_Como eu estava enganada..._

_Após tantos acontecimentos incríveis, a vida pareceu estancar. Era certo que as cartas ainda existiam, que minha magia ainda estava em mim, mas os velhos acontecimentos e aparições... Nada mais houve, bem como muitas coisas pareceram desandar._

_A decepção foi grande. _

_O conto de fadas em que eu julgava viver se desfez como um castelo de areia em meio a uma ventania. Isso me fez detestá-los tanto quanto um dia os amei, até que em dado momento conheci os contos de fadas originais, os primeiramente contados e que em muito se diferenciavam daqueles que preencheram a minha infância. Então eu compreendi..._

­­­---------------------------

A campainha toca, fazendo os devaneios se perderem em um instante.

"Já vai!", exclamou a atrapalhada moça, fechando o caderno sobre a escrivaninha do escritório.

Correu escada abaixo, abrindo a porta com rapidez. A expressão séria abriu em espanto ao se deparar com um par de olhos castanhos que há longos anos não via.

"Shaoran?", observava-o, surpresa.

O rapaz apenas fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, sendo abraçado pela mestra das cartas.

"Shaoran!", exclamou, mantendo o abraço.

"Há quanto tempo, Sakura.", cumprimentou o moreno, retribuindo o gesto.

Os olhos verdes foram fechados enquanto sua dona sentia-se abraçada pelo chinês.

Engraçado como seus pensamentos atraiam aquilo, no caso aquele, que ela menos esperava. Não que fosse ruim, pelo contrário, mas às vezes, não era algo muito propício, principalmente naquele caso.

Separaram-se, fitando cada qual os olhos do outro. Sakura sorriu, como há muito não se via.

"Realmente, faz tempo. Se não me falha a memória, não nos víamos desde o meu casamento e isso já faz nove anos.", refletiu, com uma expressão levemente saudosa. "Mas vamos, entre, e desculpe a bagunça, é que eu não esperava que viessem me visitar.", comentou sorrindo, enquanto o conduzia até a sala de visitas.

"Não há porque se desculpar, eu é que apareci de repente.", replicou o chinês. "Mas preferi aproveitar a oportunidade, já que terminei mais cedo meus negócios em Tóquio.", explicou, com uma expressão serena.

"Assuntos do clã?"

"Para variar...", murmurou, revirando os olhos entediado, causando riso na amiga de infância.

"Vejo com que ânimo você foi.", comentou, divertida. "Bem, vou pegar chá para servir. Já volto."

Saiu do recinto indo à cozinha. Em alguns minutos voltou com uma bandeja contendo o bule de chá, xícaras, o pote e açúcar e duas fatias de bolo. Calmamente serviu o inusitado visitante, enquanto sua mente voava em meio aos pensamentos que há pouco estavam lhe passando. Meneou a cabeça de leve em uma tentativa de espantá-los. Não era hora para isso.

"E como anda sua vida?", seu sorriso, imutável.

"O de sempre. Problemas, empresa, família...Aah...! Aqueles anciões ainda vão me deixar louco! Cada pequeno problemas eles requisitam a minha presença ou minha opinião...", resmungou, com uma expressão aborrecida. "Fora isso, os treinos, para não perder a forma.", acrescentou, casualmente.

Um sorriso que se alarga.

_Ele não muda..._

"Eu já não posso dizer o mesmo.", suspirou pesarosa. "Não tenho como treinar freqüentemente... Não sem que meu marido descubra.", sorriu, mesmo que por trás deste uma perfeita melancolia a atingisse.

Não podia negar que tinha saudade de sentir a magia fluindo por seu corpo e tocando as suas queridas cartas. Já fazia tanto tempo...

"Realmente, no seu caso é um pouco mais complicado... Porém, acredito que um dia você ache um meio.", murmurou, pensativo. "Bem, e por aqui, como andam as coisas?", perguntou o descendente de Clow, procurando alterar o rumo da conversa.

"O de sempre. Aliás, meu pai voltou de uma viagem ontem..."

"Estava em alguma escavação?"

"Sim. Algumas ruínas em um arquipélago próximo.", explicou sorrindo genuinamente ao notar o brilho no olhar do Li.

"Hum...", os mesmos olhos voltaram-se para o chão em uma expressão claramente pensativa.

"Tomoyo me ligou outro dia.", comentou a ex-card captor, fazendo o moreno voltar a atenção à ela. "Ela continua ajudando Sonomi-san nos negócios da família e em breve, talvez ocupe o cargo da presidência. Inclusive, ela contou algo sobre estar noiva de um rapaz, ex-colega de faculdade.", disse, os olhos não expressando tanta animação quanto talvez devessem.

"Nossa, isso sim é uma novidade.", observou, assustado.

Shaoran conhecia Tomoyo muito bem para saber que ela ainda devia se preocupar com Sakura e que aquele casamento, tal como o futuro cargo a ser ocupado, talvez não fosse de todo bem quisto pela jovem de olhos violeta.

"Dê meus parabéns para ela.", pediu, procurando ocultar a insatisfação.

"Pode deixar.", Sakura sorriu, sem poder esconder a melancolia de seu olhar.

Seus pensamentos, os mesmos de Shaoran.

"O que mais...", murmurou pensativa. "Os outros já faz muito tempo que perdi contato.", lamentou. "Em geral eles se mudaram para outras cidades, com exceção de Chiharu."

"E Yamazaki?", lembrou, surpreso.

"Foi para Kioto. Pelo que Chiharu me disse, ele conseguiu um bom emprego por lá.", disse, seguido de um suspiro.

"Que pena...Eles estiveram juntos desde sempre.", lamentou o rapaz.

Sakura concordou com um aceno.

"E Touya e Yukito?", perguntou com um leve tom de divertimento, ao se lembrar de suas desavenças com o irmão de Sakura.

"Touya há cinco anos foi para os Estados Unidos estudar mais afundo sobre a medicina. Creio que ano que vem ele esteja de volta. Já Yukito, não o vejo faz um longo tempo. Ele sempre está ocupado com o restaurante e, mesmo Yue, posso contar nos dedos as vezes em que o encontro.", murmurou tristonha.

O Li fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. As coisas haviam mudado...Mais do que um dia ele imaginara poder mudar.

"Tem falado com Eriol?", perguntou Sakura, preocupada.

"Ele anda um pouco sumido por causa da doença de Mizuki, mas converso com ele com freqüência. Ultimamente mais, pois ele tem utilizado bastante a biblioteca de casa atrás de uma possível cura.", explicou, com um tom lamentoso.

"Então o tratamento não está surtindo efeito?", questionou a mestra das cartas, preocupada.

"Receio que não. Eles talvez viagem em busca de outra tentativa.", replicou, um quê de esperança.

"Assim que eu puder, ligarei para ele...", fechou os olhos, tentando livrar aquela incômoda dor.

_Aquilo era tão...injusto._

"Ah, ouvi falar que teve uma filha há alguns anos atrás. Queria tê-la visitado antes, mas foi um pouco complicado. Onde ela está?", perguntou Shaoran, casualmente em uma tentativa de amenizar a expressão angustiada da amiga.

Sakura se levantou, puxando um porta-retratos de cima de uma mesinha.

"Natsu nasceu há sete anos atrás, mas sinto crer que você não vai poder conhecê-la.", explicou, analisando a foto com um sorriso, reprimindo por trás dele toda a tristeza que sentia.

Estendeu o objeto para Shaoran que, por sua vez, não conteve um singelo sorriso ao fitar a imagem. Sakura sorria, linda, ao lado de uma pequena garotinha que aparentava não ter mais do que quatro anos. Cabelos negros, curtos e olhos verdes, idênticos aos da mãe.

"Ela parece muito com você, principalmente os olhos.", comentou.

"É mesmo? Todo mundo falava a mesma coisa. Mesmo ela tendo os cabelos do Hideo, meu pai e meu irmão diziam que ela era uma cópia minha de quando eu era mais nova.", retrucou, sem graça.

Fitou-a, confuso. Os verbos no passado não passaram desapercebidos pelo rapaz. Optou pelo silêncio. Caso sua opinião estivesse certa, com certeza perguntas apenas fariam mal a Sakura - e talvez, a ele próprio.

"E Hideo? No escritório?", questionou, procurando cortar o assunto.

"É, ele ainda não voltou. Ultimamente ele anda com uma pilha de processos a serem resolvidos.", explicou, voltando ao usual sorriso e agradecendo mentalmente ao Li.

"Vida de advogado não é fácil..."

"De fato, e quem acaba sofrendo junto sou eu!", reclamou, com uma expressão aborrecida.

O moreno sorriu ao ver aquela velha expressão no rosto da amiga – a mesma que esta fazia na infância, quando o irmão a chamava de "monstrenga".

"Sua esposa, como está?", indagou Sakura, sorrindo.

"Bem. A maior dor de cabeça dela talvez seja o primogênito que, aliás, fará oito anos no início do outono.", um sorriso discreto apareceu na face do guerreiro Li.

"Ah, que graça!", exclamou a jovem de olhos verdes.

"É... Todos acham ele que está cada vez mais parecido comigo...", comentou Shaoran, com um leve tom exibido.

"Espero que não tenha o mesmo mau gênio...", falou, revirando os olhos.

"Sakura...", resmungou com uma expressão brava.

"Brincadeira, Shaoran!", retrucou, rindo, fazendo o moreno sorrir.

Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para o relógio de parede. Em poucas horas teria de ir ao aeroporto e ainda precisava passar no hotel. Suspirou, pesaroso.

"Bem Sakura, vou indo. Só vim ver como andam as coisas e rever uma velha amiga.", disse, sorrindo de forma perceptivelmente carinhosa. "Quando meu filho fizer aniversário, eu lhe mando o convite e as passagens."

"Não precisa se..."

"É um procedimento que farei com todos daqui.", retrucou, cortando a fala da teimosa japonesa.

"Ok então.", suspirou, resignada, levantando-se enquanto ajeitava as louças sobre a mesa de centro.

Shaoran deu uma última olhada no retrato que ainda tinha em mãos, depositando-o com gentileza sobre sofá. Levantou-se caminhando até a porta seguido de Sakura.

"Obrigado pelo bolo, estava ótimo.", agradeceu o moreno, com uma expressão serena.

"Que bom que gostou. Da próxima vez que for aparecer, me avise que faço um de chocolate, prometo.", avisou, piscando um dos olhos.

"Avisarei sim.", afirmou, sorrindo. "Até."

"Até.", encostou-se na batente da porta, observando o rapaz se distanciar. "Hum...Shaoran...", chamou, quando este encontrava-se no portão da casa.

"Sim?", questionou o rapaz, virando-se para fitá-la.

"Você acha...", os olhos observavam o chão de maneira pensativa. "Você acha que as coisas poderiam ou deveriam ter sido diferentes?", perguntou, voltando os olhos esmeraldinos para o Li.

Shaoran ficou em silêncio, caminhando em seguida até cruzar o portão da residência. Fechou-o, mantendo-se de perfil para Sakura.

O olhar recaiu sobre o movimento lento das nuvens.

"Eu não posso lamentar a vida que eu tenho...", disse, permanecendo como estava. "Pelo contrário, amo minha família, mas...Acredito que o destino poderia ter sido um pouco mais gentil em seus desígnios para aqueles que nos cercam...e para nós.", suspirou, voltando os intensos olhos âmbar para a mestra das cartas.

Esta permaneceu em silêncio, olhando-o docemente.

Não havia o que falar. Era exatamente aquilo que ela pensava...e ele parecia saber disso.

"Preciso ir. Até mais, Sakura.", disse, com um aceno discreto.

"Até, Shaoran.", murmurou, observando-o se distanciar.

Ao ver seu antigo amor sumir de vista, entrou na casa, suspirando enquanto fechava a porta. Em passos lentos e olhar pensativo, caminhou até a sala, colocando o porta-retratos sobre a mesa, não sem antes depositar um gentil beijo sobre a foto. Recolheu as louças usadas, levando-as para a cozinha onde, após organizar tudo, retirou-se, subindo novamente ao escritório para retomar seu caderno em mãos.

­­­---------------------------

_Sim...minha história de início teve ares de um conto de fadas, repleto de personagens e acontecimentos. _

_Caso ela tivesse assim continuado, meu irmão estaria no Japão e ele e Yukito teriam continuado a amizade inseparável. Mizuki não estaria doente e, junto de Eriol, estaria aproveitando as incertezas da vida. Tomoyo não trabalharia atrás de uma mesa de escritório, mas sobre um palco, encantando a todos com sua voz, como ela sempre desejara. Meus velhos amigos estariam ainda em Tomoeda, vivendo uma vida tranqüila e até certo ponto divertida. Shaoran não teria ficado preso pelas responsabilidades da família em Hong Kong e estaria morando aqui, trabalhando talvez com arqueologia. E eu, por conseqüência, não me chamaria Sakura Hiraki, mas Sakura Li, ou ainda, sem mudar tantos rumos e pensando de forma egoísta, quem sabe eu, simplesmente, não teria perdido minha criança para os braços da morte..._

_Porém minha vida foi e é, como tantas outras, um conto de fadas original e por este motivo, não existirá escrito ao fim um 'viveram felizes para sempre'._

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá minna-san! o/

Já faz um bom tempo que eu não trabalhava com nada de Card Captors Sakura e estava louca para voltar, até que me surgiu essa idéia. Pequena, fato, mas que foi trabalhada e modificada com todo o esmero possível. Um pequeno pensamento sobre como a vida pode dar voltas.

Espero que tenham gostado nem que seja minimamente e peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros ao longo do texto e por qualquer outra coisa que lhes tenha desagradado.

Críticas, sugestões, comentários, elogios, "olá" e "eu passei por aqui" todos serão muito bem vindos, seja por e-mail, seja pelas reviews. X3

Obrigada a aqueles que leram!

Kisus!

.:Meriu:..:01.2007:.


End file.
